Perfect Happily Ever After
by sarah1999
Summary: Follow Bella and Edward through married life, babies, holidays, family, the lot! The sweet moments, the problems. All in this perfect world, full of love. There's the Cullens, and their unique family members and their twisty turny lives! Supporting each other through thick and thin, together happily ever after.
1. Late

**A/N- Hey guys! If you're reading this, thank you so much! I really look forward to hearing comments and reviews so please let me know what you think and of i can improve!**

It was late, and Edward still wasn't back. I knew he was going to be out a while, but not this late. We had just got married 8 months ago, it was still all new to me. I had tried his phone several times, no answer, no call back. I sent him many text messages, no reply. I was starting to get really worried. He hadn't told me where he was going, who he was with or why he was going. I wondered about waking Esme or Carlisle, but I didn't want to worry them. I just paced around the room for what seemed like hours, until finally, the door opened.

"Edward! Are you alright? Where did you go? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you text me? I've been so worried!" I exclaimed, the minute he'd closed the door.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down baby, I'm fine, everything's fine," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Tell me where you were!" I demanded insistently.

"Alright, alright, just relax and I'll explain everything," he said. We both went and sat on the bed together, him half sat up, half laying down, with me lying across his stomach, his arms around me.

"Well, I got a phone call from Emmett this morning, Rosalie had to go to the hospital, because her stomach had started to hurt. She's only 8 months pregnant, so he didn't want to worry anyone, and I didn't want to worry you. That's why I didn't tell you or take you with me. I wasn't allowed to use my cell phone in the hospital, that's why I wasn't calling or texting you. I'm really sorry for making you worry baby" he told me.

"Oh dear! How is she?" I said totally shocked and now very worried.

"Don't worry, she's fine now. Apparently, the baby has turned around into the position he or she will be in at birth which is natural. It hurts some women more than others because of their babies' weight. Rose's baby is a bit heavier than the average, that's why. But everything is progressing perfectly."

"Oh! I'm so glad! I really can't wait for the baby, Edward!" I said, actually getting extremely excited.

"Me neither, really." he said back, smiling. We both drifted off to sleep, now content in each other's arms.

I woke up to Edward's voice. He was on the phone to who I assumed was Rosalie or Emmett. I sat back and watched him. The way he treated his siblings was adorable, he really was a fantastic brother to Alice and Emmett. When he got off the phone, he turned and smiled at me;

"Morning babe, how are you? I was just speaking to Rose, and they're letting her out of the hospital today. Everything's fine, and she's coming here!"

"Really? That's great Edward! We should get ready and go and tell everyone downstairs," I suggested

"Yeah, we should. Do you want to use the bathroom first baby?" he asked. He was such a sweetie!

"Aww yeah, thanks babe." I said, getting up to go in the bathroom.

I used the toilet, brushed and curled my hair and put on some powder, eyeliner, mascara and blusher. I didn't want to go overboard, but I did want to make an effort. I went back into the bedroom, and took off my tank and sweat shorts, and put on a cute peach floral sundress that hit me just under my bum. I loved the halter neck, because not many of my dresses were halter neck.

"Wow, you look really pretty Bella!" Edward said to me.

"Yay! Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself," I teased him, winking. He was wearing nicely fitting black suit pants that clung to his muscular legs, and a nice blue shirt with a black tie, that fit quite snugly. He looked really hot, but I loved that we could tease each other like this.

"I was hoping for something more like 'Edward! Baby, you look like a model! You are the sexiest man alive!' but I guess 'not too bad' will do for now," he said with a wink.


	2. Baby

We went downstairs to find everyone in the dining table, dressed and ready. Alice was in a white t-shirt and jeans waist coat with black leggings on, and Esme was in black capris and a white and black polka dot silk tank. She looked gorgeous. Apparently, Carlisle had already headed off to work. Edward picked up a slice of toast, and kissed my lips before Esme put his lunch in his bag, and he headed off to work. I loved that Edward had a nice job that treated him well and paid fair too. He said he enjoyed being a lawyer because no two cases were the same, and it was exciting to go to work everyday and try and help people who were being treated unfairly.

"So, Bella, what did you want to do today? Alice is going somewhere with Jasper and wont be back for a while," she said, coming to sit at the table with me.

"Oh yes! That reminds me, Rosalie and Emmett are coming round today, so I was hoping we could spend the day with them?" I asked

"Of course! That's great news!" she said, already looking excited to hear that her son was coming.

A few minutes after, the doorbell rang, and Alice went to get it, because 'she could feel that it was Jasper'. She really was a crazy girl, but I loved her, and the fact that she had such a lovely relationship with her boyfriend, even though they were only 14. Alice looked up to me as a sister, because she didn't have one. She shared a lot with me, and I liked being there for her, because I knew how it felt to have to go through school, and all the new experiences that she was having. Alice was a beautiful girl, with a loving, kind nature. When she came back in the room, holding Jaspers hand, we could see how much she loved him, by the instant glow he had put on her face. He had short blond curls and a muscular build. He was about 3 inches taller than Alice, so they looked really cute together. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Alice just had some light eyeliner and mascara on, and she looked beautiful. She had a stunning figure, perfectly shaped curves, firm, toned legs, Jasper really was lucky to have her. Likewise, she was lucky to have him. We could just tell how much she meant to him, and how he would be ready to do anything for her in a heartbeat.

When they left, we just sat and watched TV with our girly gossip magazines, until we could hear the door unlock and Emmett and Rose talking.

"Mom! We're here!" we heard Emmett call.

"Hey guys, just in the living room!" Esme called back, putting her magazine down. I followed suit, and a smile inched on my face when I saw them, they were so perfect together.

Emmett was wearing a maroon hoodie and beige pants that fit tightly. Rose was wearing loose white pants, and a purple t-shirt. She looked so happy, with her bulging belly, and flushed face. She came and sat down next to me, and Emmett the other side of her.

"Hey Rose, how's everything going?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh Bella! It's brilliant, I have so much to tell you!" she said, seeming really excited. They were really young, only 19, but they were handling this together really maturely, and I was proud of them.

"I want to go baby shopping with you and Esme soon, because we have the delivery date and I want to be fully prepared." she said, now slightly nervous.

"I understand Rose, and you're absolutely right to want that for your baby. Esme and I would love to go shopping with you. But what did you mean about you have the delivery date?"

"Oh! Well, because the baby is quite heavy, they think it would be safer for Rose just to have a caesarean, it will save complications and health issues for her in the future." Emmett explained.

"Aaah alright, that makes sense, just so long as Rose and the baby are fine," Esme said, nodding her head, now looking a little anxious. I understood though, she was a mother, she couldn't help worrying. It amazed me how she treated Rosalie as her own daughter, and if you didn't know us Cullens, you'd never guess that she wasn't a part of the family. Jasper and Alice were still new, but it was obvious how much Esme loved and cherished him too.

Emmett and I have picked out names now, we know the gender, and I think we should discuss it now, because you'll find out soon anyway, because, you know, we're going shopping together, and the nursery's finished, and we want you to see if it's okay." Rose said.

"Oh wow! Let's do it then, who's going to tell?" Esme asked.

"Emmett is," Rose said, looking and smiling at Emmett.


	3. Names

"Mom, Bella, the baby is going to be a girl." he said, smiling really widely.

"Oh congratulations guys!" I said reaching over to hug them both.

"Aww, my babies! That's so lovely, my first granddaughter!" she said, tears seeping down her cheeks. She reached over and kissed both their foreheads. We all basked in the moment for a minute, before Rose said

"Names!"

"Yes! Lets talk baby names!" I agreed.

They had picked out the cutest names for the baby. They had so many it seemed like they were going to be there forever, deciding. They had; Isla, Alicia (After Alice!) Marissa, Laurel, Amelia, Ella, Isabelle (After me! I was so touched!), Natasha and Victoria. They'd picked favourites, but those were their top choices. The favourites were Alicia, Amelia, and Isabelle. I was on the verge of tears that they had thought of me like that and that I meant so much to them!

Rosalie and Emmett said they only wanted to tell limited people, so they asked us not to tell anyone else, meaning that they wanted to keep it a secret for Alice, Carlisle and Edward. The situation with Rosalie's maternal family was quite complicated. At first, they were very supportive of Rose and Emmett's relationship, and even them moving forward physically, but when they heard about the pregnancy, they ousted Rosalie from the house and vowed never to speak to either of them again. All of us tried speaking to them, and it had been about five months since we first knew about the pregnancy. None of the family even picked up our calls or spoke to us and it was having a noticeable effect on Rose. We were there for her, but at a time like this, its obvious that a girl needs her mother. I felt bad for Rose, because she had considered adoption, abortion, even care homes and it took a lot to talk her out of it. She wasn't at all trying to neglect her baby, she just wanted the best for everyone.

Rose and Emmett had gone to have a lie down, and Esme and I were just cutting fruit up for Rose when the front door unlocked and we heard Edward and Carlisle talking. They walked into the kitchen and Carlisle went to hug Esme, and Edward came and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" he whispered lightly in my ear.

"It was fantastic, Rosalie and Emmett are just napping upstairs," I replied.

"Aww good! I'll go see them in a minute, but first can you come with me?"

"Yes Edward, of course." I said, slightly confused.

I didn't know where he was taking me, but I was really looking forward to it; any time spent with Edward was amazing.


	4. Promotion

He lead me to our bedroom, where he sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella, I have something really important that I have to tell you, but you have to promise to try not to cry ok?" he said, now looking serious.

"What is it?" I said feeling a little worried and anxious.

"I've got a promotion!" he announced.

"Really baby! Wow, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" I said placing kisses all over his face enthusiastically.

"Thank you. So to celebrate, I'm taking everyone out for dinner tonight!"

"Yay! Let's go tell everyone baby," I said, hopping up off of his lap.

We went into Emmett's room. Rose was sleeping on her back, Emmett was looking at her and stroking her hair. She had her head in his lap, and he had his arm on her stomach.

"Emmett, we're going out to dinner at seven tonight because I've been promoted. Please be ready, unless Rose wants to stay back. We understand if she does," Edward whispered. He squeezed Emmett's shoulder and smiled at him. He held my hand and we went downstairs.

"Guys! Everyone come into the kitchen please, I have something to tell you all!" Edward shouted. Everyone came into the room, and settled.

"Go on Edward," Carlisle encouraged.

"Well, I've been promoted!" he announced, with a huge smile on his face. The love I had for Edward was unbelievable.


	5. Outfits

Messages of congratulations came from the family with hugs and kisses. I loved the whole family so much, they supported and encouraged each other so much.

"Thank you all. To celebrate, I want to take everyone out to dinner tonight. Is that okay?" he asked everyone.

"That's lovely, we'd love to join you Edward, thank you." Esme said.

Everyone went to their rooms to get ready, and Edward and I went up to ours.

"What should I wear baby?" he asked me, flipping through his rail of suits.

"What about this one?" I said, going over to him and taking out his navy suit and tie and white shirt. The blazer fit quite tightly, so it really showed off his defined muscles, and I picked a tight shirt so you could see his abs. This outfit wasn't really suitable for work, so I figured he could make the most of it on occasions like this one. For myself, I picked a white dress, with a navy flower pattern all down the left side, I thought it would be nice to coordinate mine and Edward's outfits. The dress was strapless, and was tight all the way down to my ribs. The tight material was a silky elastic and shone in the light. Under the elastic there was a white silk skirt, quite flowy, that ended mid thigh at the back and upper thigh at the front. The navy pattern was embedded with little silver gems. The dress really was beautiful. With it I chose my silver heels and a silver purse, to bring out the little gems a bit more. I then went to the bathroom to apply some foundation, bronzer, eye shadow, blusher, eyeliner and mascara. I straightened my hair and then sprayed some perfume before choosing a silver necklace and heading back to Edward.

"Baby, please put this on for me?" I asked him.

"Of course." he replied.

He gently clasped the necklace around my neckline, then kissed my pendant.

"You are absolutely stunning babe," he said.

"Thank you, you look hot." I replied, blushing at my admission.

"Aww thanks, let's go down eh?" he said, taking me by the hand. He had gelled his hair so it looked tousled and really sexy, and he was wearing his shiny, polished, black, pointy shoes, and he looked like a celebrity supermodel.


	6. Dinner Dress Up

When we went downstairs, I was in awe of how stunning the whole family looked. Esme was wearing a long red gown with a round neck and short sleeves, it was plain, but really elegant. It finished just lower of her ankles and swished when she moved. She had a black waist belt on and black heels and purse. She had light make up on and had waved her hair to give it volume. She looked gorgeous. Carlisle was wearing a sky blue shirt and grey blazer and pants, but no tie. He looked smart but casual and fitted his personality perfectly. Emmett was wearing a plain white t-shirt that showed his abs as it was quite thin with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans. He was wearing his formal shoes too, and his dress up was great for the occasion. Not too heavy, but it was obvious he'd made an effort. Rosalie looked amazing, I was incredibly impressed at her outfit considering her state. She was wearing a loose but fitted black t-shirt dress, made of a thick wool like material. It was sleeveless but had thick straps and a high neckline. It fitted nicely around her curves and flaunted her pregnancy well. It hit her about mid thigh, and she was wearing black flats. Her hair was straightened and then slightly backcombed and contrasted beautifully to her dress. She looked so pretty. Jasper, who had accepted the invitation to accompany us so we could spend more time with him, was wearing a black designer polo shirt and tan pants that were nicely fitted. He had a white blazer on with mid length sleeves and he looked like a really smart young man. Alice blew me away with her outfit. She was wearing a cream and black silk dress with a loose, silky cream tan top style top and then the silk black skirt started at the waist and hit her very high on the thigh. Her legs were beautifully toned and tanned and she had high heels on to add to the length of her slender legs. She had put her straight hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and let out strands of hair on either side of her parting. She had very light make up on, and she looked so beautiful. She really was perfect.

"Everyone looks so pretty!" I said as we walked into the room. We were met with glowing smiles, showing that they felt the same way too.


	7. My Waters Have Broken!

For the 15 minute drive to the restaurant, Edward and I drove with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett with Esme and Carlisle. On the way, Alice and Jasper were holding hands and talking between themselves. I thought they were so cute, and I admired their relationship. Edward was humming and tapping out rhythms on the steering wheel, so we didn't talk much, just the odd tease from Alice. We all parked and met up outside the restaurant, and walked in together.

We were seated at the back, near the windows, so we enjoyed the view of the nightlife while we ate our roast chicken dinners. We all laughed and gossiped a bit, and Rosalie filled the men in on the baby and her cravings, which they all found hilarious as she had developed a liking for aubergines.

Towards the end, just as we were about to leave, Rosalie and I took a trip to the ladies' room. Rosalie went first, as there was only one cubicle. I was just fixing my hair. Suddenly though, I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Bella? Bella are you there?!" she asked desperately.

"Yes Rose, what's the matter?"

"Well, I think my waters have broken!"

"What? Open the door, Rose, it's just me" I said. She opened the door and she was in a state. Her dress undone, and everything wet. She couldn't possibly leave like that. I was so worried now, I didn't even know what to do. I phoned Esme, telling her to come to the bathroom with Emmett. She came rushing in and I heard her telling Emmett to wait right outside the door.

"Bella? Rose? What's happened?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down, Esme! Rose's waters have broken, and she's started labour," I told her.

"We need to get a shirt for her to wear, because everything's all wet and she can't put her dress back on" I continued.

"I'll get Emmett in here." Esme said. And she went off. A minute later Esme and Emmett came into the room, Emmett looking really worried. He immediately sat next to Rose and put his arms around her, whispering consolation in her ear. He whipped off his shirt, and Rose took off the rest of her dress and put it on. The shirt was long on her, so she would be ok without pants. She put Emmett's blazer on too, leaving him totally topless. Emmett lifted her, and held her in his arms and we walked out to the cars.


	8. Labour

**A/N - Hey everyone! Please, please, please review after you've read this story! I would really love to know what everyone thinks, it would mean so much!**

Everyone was already there, worried. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I travelled to the hospital in one car, the others following behind. Rosalie was in severe pain now, clenching my hand, laying in the backseat. She was moaning and breathing hard. I was really worried and frantic now, but I had to hold myself together. Emmett was really uncomfortable too, finding it difficult to see Rosalie in this state.

After parking at the hospital, we wheeled Rose in in a wheelchair, straight to the maternity ward. She was taken into a little room, and was allowed only two other people for now, Emmett and I went with her, him holding her hand the whole time.

When she was on the bed, I stroked her hair and put a wet flannel on her forehead. After doing some tests, the doctor came in.

"Rosalie has gone into natural labour, and though unexpected, her labour is progressing fine. The baby will be slightly premature, but is the correct weight for birth. She will have to have a natural birth." he said, looking from Emmett to me and back.

"How long will she have to wait?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet, but judging by her dilation and pain levels, it should be in the next hour." he said.

Apparently, she was 8cm dilated, which was really far ahead in the process, and I was glad she wouldn't be in pain for too long.

As time went by, it was more and more difficult to hear Rose in that much pain. Emmett was struggling too, talking to her, giving her energy drinks and hugs, it was obvious how hard it was for him.

Finally, when Rose was just about unconscious from the pain, the doctor announced that she was fully dilated and could begin pushing.

Emmett and I each held her hands, as she pushed for durations of ten seconds at a time, her screams getting more and more ferocious. By the time the doctor had hold of the baby's head, Rose had just about given up. It was really difficult, and she needed a lot of encouragement.

After about five more minutes of this agony, we finally heard the baby's cry. It was the sweetest thing I had ever witnessed. Rosalie was crying and Emmett looked emotional too.

The doctor held the baby up, so we could see her:

Rosalie and Emmett had their first baby girl!

The nurse took the baby to be weighed and checked, then wrapped her up and brought her to her mother.

Rose held the baby tightly, and kissed her forehead, muttering in the child's ear. Then Emmett took a turn holding her, and he looked so cute, because the baby was barely bigger than his hands. I was about crying with joy.

Emmett passed her to me, and the tears spilled down my cheeks. She was so precious. She was a beautiful baby, with blue eyes and soft brown hair. She was simply amazing. I passed her back to Emmett and went to tell everyone. I went outside, where everyone was sitting restlessly, waiting.


	9. Her Name

"Guys! Announcement! Gather round!" I called.

"Tell us darling, what's going on?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Relax Esme, you're a grandmother, to the most beautiful baby girl!" I proudly announced. Everyone cheered, and Esme cried.

The whole family piled into the hospital room. The doctor came in with what they call a 'birth announcement' provisional to the birth certificate. It said :

'Baby Girl Cullen

16 October

12.01am

9.8lbs

47cm"

She was a heavy baby! Esme held her, and cried and cried, remarking on how lovely she was. She was passed around with coos and awws from everyone. I noticed that the whole time,, Emmett and Rosalie where talking between themselves.

"Alright, we've chosen a name!" Emmett declared out of the blue.

"It's just provisional, obviously we want to make sure you guys don't mind," he added.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll love it, go ahead." Carlisle encouraged, his fatherly side once again coming out.

"Well, we thought.. Amelia Isabella Cullen? How's that?" he said, now seeming anxious.

"Aww, that's perfect!" Esme said, hands on her heart.

"Yes, it really is," Carlisle agreed, and everyone else seemed to approve as well.

"Guys, thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me!" I said, tearing up.

"Aww, we love you Bella and we wanted Amelia to know that, and we wanted her to respect and love you the way we do, so with a part of you in her, we hope that comes true." Rosalie mused. I cried and cried, I had to hug Edward. Seeing Edward with the baby made it even more special. He was so so cute! He cradled Amelia, and cooed and smiled, and she gurgled at him. She was such an angel and didn't cry for the whole time that everyone was holding her.

Soon, everyone started getting tired and we figured we should start heading home. When Rose and Amelia were discharged from the hospital, they were going to come and stay with us for a while, so we could be there for Rose if she needed us, and she wouldn't be alone in the house while Emmett was at work. Esme thought someone should stay back with Emmett and Rose, so she volunteered. Emmett had run to their house to get some stuff for Rose and the baby. All of us headed back home, leaving Esme with Rose and Amelia.


	10. Worry

When we got home, everyone was still buzzing about Amelia and how cute she was. No one could settle down to sleep because everyone was so excited for Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle was a little worried about the baby, and how she was a little premature. Everyone reassured him that she was perfectly fine, as the doctors and nurses had confirmed. Edward and I went up to our room and changed into our pyjamas, well I put on my tank top and sweats, and he stripped down to his boxers.

Edward and I hadn't got very far into our physical relationship, as I was really shy about my body. I didn't really feel ready to reveal myself to him like that. I was impressed by Rosalie and Emmett's relationship physically, and I sometimes felt like, even though Edward was fine with us waiting, I was being too awkward, and although I knew it would never happen, I was lightly worried about the fact that one day, maybe he would get tired of not being able to fulfil his desire.

Edward was laying on the bed, looking up at me while I was rearranging my clothes in the dresser. i walked over to him and lightly slapped his cheek:

"Hey, what are you staring at?" I asked him teasingly.

"Your beautiful body," he replied, smirking.

"Aw, thank you, but you know that's not true," I said, feeling loved, and slightly less self conscious, he told me it all the time, and I knew he meant it, but I never really believed him.

"You're the most beautiful person on this planet Bella and I'm really lucky to have you. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying Bella? Did I upset you?" he said not frantic, pulling me tight and snug into his arms.

"No baby, I'm just happy, that's all." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, try to sleep, I know you will be the first one to the hospital tomorrow, and you need to be fully rested babe. I love you, good night!" he said, kissing me passionately.

"Good night baby, I love you too." I said, drifting off, comfortable in Edward's warm, protective arms.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the tinted beige curtains, and looked over to my left, where Edward was sleeping, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. He had his head on my pillow, his arm wrapped over my stomach, and his legs on his side of the bed. I kind of laughed, because he looked so innocently sweet when he was sleeping. I loved him, I really did. I also adored the fact that we were advancing in our relationship, now more comfortable showing our love in public, and being undressed in front of each other, though we hadn't got to the completely naked stage yet!

It was still 6:30am, and I thought it was too early to go anywhere yet, so I checked my phone. As soon as I unlocked it, I say 33 missed calls from Emmett, 35 from Rosalie, and 56 text messages. I was instantly dying of worry. I didn't think about anything else, I just called Emmett's phone.

"Emmett? It's Bella. What's wrong? Why did you call me so many times during the night?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Bella! Finally! I figured your phone was on vibrate, and we weren't able to reach anyone else's. Amelia's really sick. Suddenly, when she was feeding at about 4 this morning, she choked on the milk, and then she couldn't breath. We're all worried sick. She's been taken into the intensive care unit, and they keep telling us her condition is deteriorating further and further. Rosalie's in such a state, she'll make herself ill soon. Esme's been sat with Amelia the whole morning, and is frantic. Please can you all come soon, I can't cope!"


	11. Amelia Isabella Cullen

By the time the time he had finished speaking, my face was streaming with tears and I was sobbing violently. Edward walked over, saw that I was on the phone and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, we'll be there in 10 minutes I promise! Bye." I said, hanging up and then falling back into Edward's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby? What's happened?" Edward asked.

"Amelia.. She's seriously ill!"

"WHAT?!" he almost screamed.

"It's true, come on, we have to go, now." I said, wearily.

"Yes, let's go." he said. We both went off to get changed. I pulled on a t-shirt, hoodie and some skinny jeans. Edward grabbed some tight trousers and a blue t-shirt. We went downstairs.

"Carlisle, Alice! Come down quickly!" Edward called, standing in the kitchen.

"Coming Edward, wait a second!" called Alice back. Soon after, they both walked into the kitchen, Alice wearing a Hollister t-shirt and cut offs, Carlisle in a polo shirt and jeans.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Amelia is in the ICU, seriously ill, we have to go now!"

"WHAT?" they both screamed simultaneously.

"It's true, please can we go?" I said.

"Of course, quick!" Carlisle said. We all pulled on trainers and headed out to Carlisle's car. Everyone was silent on the whole journey, until we got to the hospital. We all raced into the hospital, up to Rosalie's ward.

We went into their room, and Emmett was pacing the room, Rosalie looked shattered, tear stains all over her face.

"Rose!" I ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed loudly into my shoulder. Meanwhile, Esme was being engulfed by Alice, both crying. Edward had Emmett in a hug, and was comforting him.

"How are you Rose?" I asked.

"I'm not fine Bella, make Mia better, please!" she cried.

"I wish I could, I really do, but hang in there, I promise you, everything will be fine. Your Mia will be back safe and happy in your arms. I swear." I said, squeezing her,

"Thank you Bella, I'm lucky to have you here," she said, weakly.

"No problem Rose. I'm here now, I'll look after everything, please will you eat something and then sleep? Because you have to be at your most healthy for Mia, so you can nurse her back to health. Emmett's worried sick about you too. Please Rosalie?"

"Okay Bella, just for my baby."

"Thank you!" I said, slightly happier.

"Nurse, can you please bring some food for Rosalie?" Edward asked, while Emmett sat with Rose in his lap, him gently stroking her hair. The nurse brought the food, and Emmett lovingly spooned it into Rosalie's mouth. Even considering the circumstance, this was a very cute sight. I really wanted to go and see Mia now, there was nothing I wanted more than to hold that baby in my arms and see her get better.

"Nurse, please can I go and see Amelia?" I asked her.

"I think you will be allowed, please go to the ICU and ask at the reception, they'll escort you and tell you where she is," she replied hastily.

"Thank you." I said, hurrying out of the door, racing down the stairs. When I got to the attendant, I asked the lady where Amelia was.

"Good morning, please can you tell me where Miss Amelia Cullen is?" I asked.

"Of course, I can. Please hold on a moment," she said. She tapped the keys on her computer, and frowned at something.

"Miss Amelia Isabella Cullen or Miss Amelia Evangeline Cullen?" she asked me.

"Amelia Isabella Cullen," I repeated, smiling to myself.

"Okay, room 16, I'll have a nurse escort you, lone entrance is not permitted I'm afraid." she said. I nodded, then waited to the side, until a friendly man lead me down the corridor to room 16.


	12. Glass Case

I stood outside the door for a second, glancing at the white, clinical surroundings that this baby was made to stay in, so early in her life, so far away from her mother. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Inside the door was a small room with a few coloured balloons in, a white table, an adult bed, and a glass case. The room seemed dull and isolated, with no noise apart from the small croaks and murmurs coming from the glass case.

I stepped closer, now a little scared. Glancing back towards the door, I saw the friendly nurse still stood there, watching my every move.

When I got as close to the glass case as I was going to for now, I peered inside it for the first time. There she was. Little Amelia. But, she didn't look like the little baby I'd seen and held yesterday. It was the same little face and body, but now, she seemed so vulnerable, so threatened. She had clear tubes hanging from her nose and mouth, with a needle in her leg. I was genuinely horrified to see, not just Amelia, but any child be kept in this condition. I felt it was completely absurd.

"Nurse, why is Amelia being kept like this?!" I couldn't help but spurt out.

"She's in a very critical state, we are keeping her away from any surrounding infections. The oxygen in her case has been purified. May I ask who you are?" he replied, very calmly, sounding at ease.

"I'm her auntie. Her dad and my husband are brothers. How long will she have to be here for?"

"As long as her health is threatened. As soon as she's strong enough to breathe normal air, she will be taken out of the case. When she can consume liquid independently, we'll take her off the drip. If you speak to her, she can hear you." he informed me.

"Thanks. Amelia," I said into the case, and she was wearily moving her gaze around the room, seeing who was speaking to her.

"Hey baby! How are you today? I'm Auntie Bella," I said to her, smiling and waving. She looked at me with an intense expression on her face, she was adorable. I felt the tears pricking my eyes, her face resembled Emmett and Rosalie's so much. Her eyes were almost identical to Emmett's, her nose, cute and small, just like Roses. I couldn't wait till both of them were better, so they could be together again.

"I love you Amelia, please get better soon, okay? I'll see you later baby girl." I said, blowing a kiss at the glass case, while Amelia stared at me blankly.

I left the room, and took one more glance through the window, and then looked back at the nurse.

"I'm ready to go now."

"Alright, I'll take you back to the reception desk. Don't worry about Amelia, she'll be well looked after."

"Thanks, that means a lot." I said, then started following him back to reception. When we got there, I smiled at them both, the nurse and reception attendant, and walked through the double doors, making my way back to Rosalie's ward.

When I got there, she was sat up in her bed, Emmett by her side. Edward and Esme were sat in lounge chairs, Edward looking at a hospital report.

"Hi everyone." I said. They all looked up.

"Hey Bella." Edward said, coming to stand next to me.

"Hi. How's Amelia?" Rose asked. I smiled.

"She's beautiful Rose, as usual. But they said they'll let her out when they can. She's doing ok, don't worry, we're all here for you." I said.

"Oh, thanks Bella." she said.

"No problem. I blew her a kiss from you." I told her.

"Aww, thanks!" she said, looking a little happier.

"The doctor said I'll be able to get up and stuff this afternoon, so I might be able to go see her," she said, looking hopeful.

"That's great, I'm sure you will," I said.

"Bella, you didn't eat this morning, are you hungry?" Edward asked me, being his kind and considerable self.

"No, I'm not hungry, but I can get you all something?" I asked everyone.


	13. No she's not!

"No, thanks Bella, we've just eaten. That's why Edward asked you." Esme said.

We were all tired, just lounging around, when a doctor came in the room.

"Hello, I'm doctor Turner. Can I please speak to Amelia's father?" he asked.

"That's me," Emmett said, stepping forward.

"Hello. Can you please follow me?" he said. With that, Emmett followed the doctor out of the room.

"I wonder what he wants Emmett for?" Carlisle said.

"I don't know, maybe an update on Amelia or Rose's condition," Edward replied, looking a little confused. Everyone was now a little anxious, Rose looking quite uncomfortable. Esme went and wrapped her arm around Rose. Carlisle's phone started ringing. He spoke to the caller then turned to us.

"Rosalie, darling. I'm so sorry but business is calling, I'm going to have to go into work, but I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, quite disappointedly.

"That's fine Carlisle, it's not your fault, don't worry, everyone else is here." she said, smiling weakly.

"Thank you for being so understanding Rose. I'll see you later everyone, take care," he said, and left.

Soon, Emmett came back in, looking frantic and stressed. We all stood up.

"What is it bro?" Edward asked, speaking what we all wanted to say.

"Amelia's... Amelia's...Amel," he stopped, fell to the ground and just started sobbing and crying, shattering completely. Rose looked horrified and panicked. So, while everyone was talking to Emmett I went over to Rosalie, to try and comfort her.

"Bella, what's happening?" she asked me, breaking down.

"I don't know Rosalie, but everything will be alright I promise," I tried to assure her, despairing myself.

"So why is Emmett acting like this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll sort everything okay? Just try to calm down please? For Mia?" I pleaded. She couldn't get upset like this, it was too dangerous for her, she could get ill, she needed to try and stay calm. I was getting frantic now too. Emmett was still in tears, everyone crowding around his chair.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked.

"There's something going on, but Emmett won't tell us what's happening." he said, seeming really stressed out.

I stepped close to Emmett.

"Emmett. What's going on? Come on, you have to tell us, we're all in this together, and we're here for you," I said to him.

"Bella!" he said, now sobbing harder. Suddenly, a thought hit me like a million tons.

"No she's not! No! She's not. No she's not! I cried, now shattering myself. Tears came falling out of my eyes, my whole body now trembling. Everyone was frantically looking at me.

"She's not what?" Edward asked, coming over to me and holding me tight in his arms.

"Dea..she's not ...dead, is she?" I said, in a squeaky voice. Emmett started loudly crying now, and my suspicions were basically confirmed.

"Oh my god," we heard Rosalie say, and we all looked at her, tears all over her face, hand over her mouth, hand shaking violently. I couldn't believe this was happening.


	14. Better

"Doctor Turner told me that Amelia's on the verge of death, they've taken her to resuscitation, and they don't think she will survive," Emmett managed to cry out. Esme burst into tears, and sat down. Edward looked really upset and uncomfortable, Rose was in dire straits, Alice curled in a corner crying. Emmett was trembling, looking like he was going to be sick. I decided I needed to see her. I went to Alice's corner, and took hold of her hand.

"Come on Alice," I said.

She came with me, and I walked down to the Resuscitation Unit, to the attendant.

"Excuse me, my niece Amelia Cullen was brought down here just a while ago, and I really need to speak to someone about her, because my whole family's worried sick," I said to her.

"I can speak to a doctor for you, madam, but I can't guarantee anything," she replied.

"Thank you for your assistance," I sais, as she smiled and then walked towards Doctor Turner. I heard her mention Amelia, and then he walked over to us.

"Hello madam, how can I help you?" he asked.

"We wanted to know about Amelia Cullen?" I said, squeezing Alice's hand assuringly.

"Oh, yes. I'm afraid her condition isn't the best, she's under close monitoring at the moment, so her condition is somewhat stable, it seems that there has been some miniature foreign objects enter her lungs, so she is having difficulty respiring properly, we are trying our best, but Amelia is very young, so there is not much we can do," he said.

"Can we see her?" I asked him.

"You can't go in, but I guess it would be alright if you stood outside her room and looked through the window, it's room 10," he said, smiled, and walked away.

"Alice, don't worry darling, everything will be okay, we're going to go and see Amelia now," I said, moving her hair out of her eyes. She smiled, and nodded at me a little.

"I really hope she gets better, Bella. She's amazing, and I love her already." Alice said.

We walked towards room 10, and looked through the window.

She was laying on a bed, flat, in just a diaper, with about six doctors and nurses crowding around her. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was rising and falling.

A nurse walked out of the room, past us, to doctor Turner. We heard part of the conversation:

"Doctor?" the nurse asked.

"Yes Nurse Millar?" he answered.

"Amelia Cullen's heart rate has evened out a lot, she is now independently breathing. A few minutes ago, she had a heavy coughing fit, and some little grains of a dark brown object came out with her mucus. Her condition then deteriorated severely, and she wouldn't breathe herself, without oxygen. But now, her heart has a strong pulse, and she's breathing her self. Doctor Henri concluded that her condition is improving a lot," we heard the nurse say. What the doctor then said was inaudible, but he ran to Amelia's room, smiling at us as he ran past, and went into the room, up to Amelia.

He put his fingers on her neck, then again on her wrist, assumingly checking her pulse. He then got his stethoscope and put it on her right, then left upper chest, moving it to her back, then her stomach. He then looked up at his team and smiled, giving them the thumbs up. Four of the doctors came out, going into other rooms, and a nurse and doctor Turner stayed with Amelia, the nurse making sure the oxygen mask was on properly. A doctor who was previously in the room, got a clipboard and then came up to us.

"Hello, because you are standing outside Amelia Cullen's treatment room, I am assuming you are her family?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. I am her cousin, Alice, and this is our aunty, Bella," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you both. Now, I was just heading to Rosalie Ellis's ward, where she and her partner Emmett Cullen are available, so I can give them our evaluation. Would you like to accompany me, or stay here?" she asked. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

"We'll go with you, Amelia seems better now," I said.

"Oh, she is!" the doctor said.


	15. Home

**A/N- Sorry for the really late update, I've been so busy recently! I hope to start updating more frequently!**

We sped down the hallways, to Rosalie's room, this time extremely happy to be delivering great news. We went in and Rosalie's expression immediately turned to one of nervousness, I think she was anticipating the worst.

"Good afternoon Miss Ellis, Mr Cullen, I hope I'm not bothering you, I just wanted to update you on Amelia's latest status?" she said, smiling. Rose's face dropped, and she looked like she was about to cry. The doctor noticed it and smiled.

"Oh no Miss Ellis, it's not what you think. Amelia's condition has improved a lot more since before, she is a lot better now, and if it continues this way, she will be back in your arms in no time!" she said, making everyone sigh with relief. Rosalie smiled, tears running down her face.

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much!" she said hugging Emmett. The doctor left, and as Rosalie was able to move now, she and Emmett went down to see Amelia together. We all stayed back. We were just going to wait for some more news, then decide what to do for the night, as it was getting late. About 45 minutes later, the new mommy and daddy came back up, a bundle of blankets in Emmett's arms. Of course it couldn't be the baby, she was downstairs, wasn't she?

"Mom! Edward, Bella, Alice! Look! We have Amelia! She's all better now, and we might be able to go home tomorrow!" Emmett cried. I was so happy for them!

"That's great guys!" Edward said, going over to hug Rosalie and stroke Amelia's hair.

"Yeah, that's fantastic!" Alice squealed, running over to the baby.

"Rose and I think you should all go home tonight, I think we'll manage, then we'll be home tomorrow I hope," Emmett said.

"Alright then, but I'll stay again," Esme said.

"No Mom, you've had no rest at all, we'll be fine, I promise." Rose said. We exchanged goodbyes and hugs and kisses, and then left them to go home.

We drove back home, everyone quiet because we were all so tired. When we got home, everyone just said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Carlisle wasn't back yet. Edward and I headed up to our room. He stripped, and laid down in just his underpants. I had to run to the bathroom. I left on my underwear and slipped on an oversize red shirt, then climbed in with him. He ran his fingers delicately over my side.

"Thank you Bella, for being here and helping us all through this," he said.

"Edward, how many times should I tell you that Emmett's equally my brother as he is yours, and that I love Rose like a sister and a best friend?" I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Thank you for being perfect then," he said, kissing my forehead. The last thing that I remembered before I fell asleep was Edward whispering that he loved me. I loved him.

In the morning, I woke up to sounds in the kitchen. I got up, leaving Edward snoring in the bed and ran off to shower. I dried my hair straight, then ran a straightener over it, before getting a pair of leggings and a polo top and pulling them on. I knew we weren't doing much today. I went downstairs to find Esme and Carlisle making pancakes, they had already set out our plates and sauces.

"Morning everyone," I said with a smile, looking towards Alice, who was sat in short flannel pyjama shorts, a crop top and slippers texting away and shoving constant forkfuls of her pancakes into her mouth.

"Mmm, hey Bella," she said, looking up from her phone and giving me a smile before going back to texting.

"Good morning sweetie," Esme said warmly. I loved Esme's maternal instincts, I really did.

Edward came down a few minutes after we had sat down and begun to eat.

"What did you want to do today guys? Obviously Emmett and Rose are coming home, so I thought that maybe Edward, Alice and myself should bugger off for a bit after we welcome them, so that Bella, Emmett, Esme and Rose can have some time with Amelia to settle in?," Carlisle offered.

"Yeah Dad, that would be a good idea, we should go bowling then go for a movie and then have dinner." Edward said, putting his arm around me. I looked at him and smiled.


	16. Welcome Home

Edward got dressed in black jeans and a tight tan t-shirt, Carlisle in a casual blue shirt and brown jeans and Alice in a black skater skirt and floral tummy top. She looked so good she could probably be a model. They got ready to leave, Esme packing them a lunch because they were only going out for dinner. After we'd seen them off, we went to clean up the house and sort Emmett and Rosalie's room. We changed the bed sheets and curtains, made room in the cupboard and space for the crib. After we were satisfied it was perfect, we went to the living room to chill out and wait for the new arrival to come home. I was so glad everything was starting to work out, this family deserved perfection in every way. Finally, after an age of waiting, the doorbell rang. Esme and I dropped everything and raced to the front door. Esme put the key in the lock and unlocked it.

"Bella! Mom!," they both yelled, Rosalie leaning in for a huge hug.

"Hey guys! Congratulations! Come in!" I said, taking the bag off Emmett.

"Hello kids, come on in, you both look exhausted," Esme said, beaming.

Emmett carried the car seat into the living room, Rosalie holding his other hand, they walked in and came and sat with us on the sofa. I was a bit disappointed that Carlisle, Edward and Alice had left early, but I was happy that I was here to see the new family come home.

The car seat was on the floor, Amelia nestled in pink blankets and coats. She was sleeping soundly, and we didn't want to wake her up. Emmett was still wearing his blue and white plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, and skinny jeans. Rose was dressed in leggings and a white knitted jumper, and looked comfortable. Her tummy had sunk in already, she'd be back to her perfect body in no time.

"How are you Rose?" I asked.

"My tummy's been hurting a while, but I'm good. I feel so much better now after showering and making up. I love being a mum already!"

"And she's pretty darn good at it already," Emmett commented, patting Rose's thigh.

"Aww, you're all too cute!" Esme said.

"So, did you guys want to get settled in and rest? Esme and I can watch Amelia, we'll call you if need be. You haven't had any alone time since the birth." I suggested.

"Yeah, if that's okay, it would be great Bella, thank you," Rose said. They got up and went upstairs hand in hand. After a minute or so, Emmett yelled down the stairs:

"Sorry if I wake Amelia, but this room is awesome, love you guys!" Aww, I loved Emmett. We both burst into laughter, grabbing cushions to muffle it. Amelia stirred in her cot, and we hoped she'd go back to sleep, but she opened her eyes wide and stared up at us. She seemed to be having trouble, so I put the hood of the cot down and lifted it by it's handle onto the sofa. Esme rocked it, but she just kept staring, not showing any signs of sleeping. Esme put the handle down, and I lifted the first two layers of blankets off. I was so surprised and glad that she wasn't crying. Esme carefully took her out of the cot, and she was a little warm, so we took off her coat, leaving her in a pink sleeping suit. We put her back into the cot, and rocked it, but she started whimpering, so I took her in my arms and hummed softly to her. It was such an amazing feeling to hold her in my arms while she stared at me with her beautiful big blue eyes. Esme was smiling at us and I was just the happiest at that moment. Everything was perfect.


	17. Self Concious

The baby cooed, and I laughed and I was so happy. Esme and I were just having so much fun and I could have bet that Rosalie and Emmett were having just as much fun. When we were giving Amelia her bottle, we put her in the cot, and Esme fed and rocked her. I got my phone, and checked my texts. Edward had texted me : 'Baby, I miss you so much already. I'm having a good time with Dad and Alice, but can't wait to have you back in my arms. How's Mom? Have Amelia and the new parents arrived yet? Text me when you get this. Love you xox3'

Aww, I loved my Edward. I texted him back 'Hey babe. I miss you too. I'm glad you're having a good time, I'm having a brilliant time! Mom's good, she's feeding Amelia, who by the way is awesome. Emmett and Rose are having alone time together and your mom and I have been busy with the baby girl all morningJ love you so much xox3'

Amelia finally drifted off to sleep, and we wrapped her up in a blanket and put the hood of the cot on to keep out the light. We locked the cot into place, so she was out of danger, and Esme sat with her while I went to get all of her stuff from Emmett and Rose's car. I brought back her bouncer seat and play mat.

The bouncer seat was pink with blue butterflies on. It looked quite expensive, with a curved handle and a hood, and it was quite stable. I thought it would be better for her to sleep in the bouncer because it was more airy and spacious. I lifted her out of her cot and put her in the bouncer. She stirred a little, then snuggled down to sleep. I stroked her soft hair and sighed. I lifted the bouncer and took it next to the sofa and put it down on the floor. Esme and I watched TV on low volume for about an hour, until Emmett came down.

"Hey," he whispered. He was dressed in boxers and a white tank.

"Hi Emmett," Esme said.

"Rose is sleeping upstairs, I'm glad she's finally at peace to sleep, because she's been so worried about Amelia over the past couple of days," Emmett said. "I just wanted to let you guys know and make sure you're alright, but can I please go to sleep too, because I'm so tired, call me of you need us, thanks, love you," he called, running back up the stairs. He was just one big kid. We laughed and then went back to watching our film. It had almost finished, when Rose and Emmett came down. Rose had changed into pyjama shorts and a white tank, and Emmett was still wearing the same as earlier. Esme went to make tea, and Emmett wanted to go and spend some time with his mommy, so Rose and I were left together in the living room.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about some things, I know you don't have a baby yet, but I just wanted to ask you anyway," she said, a little nervously.

"Yes, Rose, go on?" I said.

"Well I feel really self conscious about my tummy already, I mean it used to be flat and now there's all this flab, and I hate it and I want to start going to the gym but I'm not allowed to go until next week."

"Rose, babe, don't worry at all, I can't even tell! Obviously you will feel self conscious because you're used to having a perfect bikini body, but I was just thinking earlier when I saw you how much your tummy has sunk in. Be proud of yourself, you look perfect as a mother," I said to her, I really meant every word of it.

"Thank you Bella, I really love you, thank you for being here for me," she said, leaning over to give me a hug.

"Aw, I'm always here honey, don't ever be afraid to come to me about anything, that's what I'm here for, to help you through everything," I said, hugging her hard. She'd been so brave to overcome everything she had with her condition straight after Amelia's birth.

"Bella, do you know if you're supposed to bleed loads after you have a baby? Because I do, and I don't know who to tell," she whispered to me.

"Rose, that's totally normal, the lining in your womb that Amelia was in for these 9 months has all got to come out, along with all the waste, so that you're ready to have another baby."

"Oh right, I'm so so so so so relieved Bella! Thank you!." I was just really glad I could be there for her and help.


	18. First Day Home

**A/N- Thanks for being great viewers and reviewers, love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

The baby suddenly started crying and Rose leaned over and pulled the cot towards us. She unbuckled the baby and lifted her out of the cot, soothing her against her shoulder and whispering in her ear. She held her there for about 5 minutes and then turned to me:

"Bella, would you mind holding her for a few? I really need to go the toilet."

"Sure Rose, don't worry. You take your time," I said, gesturing my arms out to take Amelia. Rose passed her to me and she whimpered before snuggling back into my arms. She stuck her little pink tongue out at me and it made me smile. I leaned down and kissed her soft forehead and she gurgled at me.

Emmett came into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella, long time no see?" he said winking at me.

"Emmett, I spoke to you about 20 minutes ago!"

"Oh well. How's my baby gee?" he said patting Amelia's back.

"She's good. Wanna hold her?" I asked.

"If you don't mind. I've missed my Mia." Aww, Emmett was just the cutest thing.

I gave the baby to Emmett and she looked at him and croaked. She was a beautiful miracle. She nestled down in Emmett's arms. They both looked priceless, Amelia no bigger than Emmett's arms. I took my phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Emmett, have you told anyone yet? Could I put that picture on Facebook?"I asked.

"Sure Bella, we havent purposefully not told anyone, we just haven't made the effort, there's no secret, go ahead." So I uploaded the image onto Facebook, putting on a caption: 'Our little angel and her daddy'.

Emmett was humming songs to Amelia and she was getting woozy again. It was so cute. When I checked my Facebook again, I saw that the picture already had 26 likes and 6 comments. I wasn't surprised. Alice, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle had already liked the image, and Edward commented 'Aww, how adorable, I can't wait to see them tonight x.'

After Amelia had gone to sleep, Emmett had laid her in her bouncer and put in a film. By this time Rose and Esme had come back. Amelia started to cry, and Rose had to pick her up.

"Em, I think she needs a feed, do you want to come with me?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Sure babe, give her to me?" he said. He was such a good daddy. Rosalie passed her to Emmett and went upstairs, Emmett closely behind.

About 15 minutes later, Esme and I heard a key in the lock and everyone come in. We heard them talking and then they came into the living room. Edward came over and sat with me, putting his arm around me and placing a well needed kiss on my lips.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm good thank Edward, what about you?"

"I'm great, we had a good day."

"Where are Mia, Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Mia needed to be fed so they went upstairs. They should be down in a bit." Esme said.

"How was your day Esme and Bella?" Carlisle asked coming to sit with his wife.

"It was great thanks, Mia is an angel. Rose is doing great and Emmett is being a big baby," Esme told Carlisle. They went upstairs so Carlisle could change and Esme needed to do a bit of ironing.

Alice had put on Friends and was watching it. About 5 minutes later Rose came downstairs.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed, getting up to give her a big hug.

"Ali! How's it going beautiful?" Rose asked Alice. They were just like best friends and I loved it.

"I'm great, how are you? Check you losing that baby weight, who'd have guessed you had a baby 2 days ago?" Alice said. I was really glad she said that as it would help Rosalie's self confidence a lot.

"For real Ali? You really think so?" she said, really happy.

"Yeah, defo. Where's my lil' angel?" she asked Rosalie.

"She's with Em. Go get her if you want her. I just want to chill out for a bit and watch Friends, which you've conveniently already got on." Rose said.

Every relation in this family was totally unbreakable. There was nothing that could ruin us.


	19. Jasper To The Rescue!

About 5 minutes later Alice came down, she was murmuring things into the bundle she was hugging in her arms. She was taking every step cautiously so as not to hurt Amelia. I got up and went over to her on the stairs.

"Shall I take her downstairs, so you can hold her?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, thanks Bella," she replied, handing the baby over to me. Rosalie was deeply engrossed in the programme and I loved that she trusted us with her daughter, she fitted in so well with us! I took the baby to the living room and Alice placed some blankets and Amelia's cushioned padding. I laid Amelia down on it, and Alice sat with her, playing. I settled with Rose to watch friends. A thought occurred to me:

"Rose, where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's upstairs with Carlisle and Edward, they're talking or something." she replied.

"Aah right." I said, going back to watch the programme. Alice lifted the baby girl off the mats gently and came over to me:

"Bella, will you hold Mia for a sec, I just want to get changed, be right back," she asked.

"Sure, hand her over," I said smiling, and taking her into my arms. I shushed and rocked her until Alice came back dressed in cotton shorts and a crop top again showing off her toned stomach and legs. She really was stunning. She took Amelia back and went back to playing on the floor with her. Alice's phone rang and she answered it. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz! Guess what? Rose and Em came home today. Yeah, I know. She's perfect. Yeah me too. Lol, I know. Yeah. One sec, I'll ask her," she said into the phone. Then she turned to me.

"Bella, is it okay if Jazz comes over for a sleepover tonight?" she asked. I love that she asked because Rose and Emmett had just come over and she considered that.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is Al, you guys will be a great help," I said.

"Great, thanks Bella, love ya," she said and then went back to Jasper.

"Yeah babe? Yeah. She said its cool, come over whenever. Yeah love you too, alright, love you, yes, I love you too, see you in a second!" she said and then put her phone down, blushing. I pretended not to notice, I didn't want to embarrass her too much. Amelia started crying, and Rosalie was almost asleep on the sofa. Alice lifted her up and went out of the room. Amelia wouldn't stop crying and soon I heard Alice singing to the baby, and within minutes Amelia was quiet. Alice came back in, Amelia asleep in her arms. Alice put her in her car seat and brought the car seat over to the sofa, where she sat down and watched TV with us. I smiled to myself; Alice was going to be a wonderful mother.

20 minutesish later, Jasper came in, smiling and waving at me so as not to make any noise and wake the mother or daughter. He went over to the cot and kissed Amelia on the forehead, then looked over at us and made a 'perfect' gesture at us. We smiled at him and he went to sit with Alice. They were sat close, Alice tucked under Jasper's arm, one hand on his stomach, the other on his thigh. They were so adorable. A couple of minutes later Jasper jumped up and grabbed the car seat, walking quickly out of the room. I got a bit worried and Alice and I got up and followed him. We went into the kitchen. The car seat was on the dinner table, Jasper trying desperately to comfort a wailing baby girl. Alice and I had to pause and take a moment to bask in how beautiful he looked, with the tiny pink bundle in his arms. He looked up at us and gave us a help look. Alice smiled at him and held her arms out, taking the baby and comforting her, easily soothing her back to sleep and putting her in her car seat.

"What did you run out for Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Oh, she whimpered and open her eyes, looking like she was about to cry so I took her out not wanting to wake Rose," he said.

"Oh thanks, that's really kind of you, I didn't even notice her wake up."

"S'cuse me Bella, but she's as much mine as she is yours and no one says thank you to you for looking out for her, so don't do it to me and make me a stranger." he said smiling.

"Aw, Jasper, you're a brilliant little brother," I said, patting his back. He smiled at me.

"If you guys are done being soppy, can we go and watch friends?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sorry baby," Jasper said, kissing her lips. She giggled. Jasper lifted the cot up and we went back into the living room. I had the perfect family and I was so proud of everyone in it.


	20. Alice And Jasper

**A/N- So chapter 20! I'm loving writing this story and I hope you guys are loving reading it! I know there's been a lot of focus on just the baby recently, but there's a reason behind that and ****I also know there's been a lot of desription in the last couple of chapters, but the story will pick up soon. I just want everyone to be comfortable with the personalities of the characters and their reactions to certain situations. Thanks for reading, please review, love you all!**

Soon, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett came down. Esme, Rose and I went to set the table for tea, and the guys and Alice looked after the baby. Actually, Alice was probably looking after the baby while the guys watched the football. We warmed the food and Rose laid out the cutlery and plates. We were just about done when Alice came in with the car seat.

"The guys were being loud, so I brought her in here," she said smiling at us and putting the car seat in the corner and then sitting down at the table.

"Alright, just be careful sweetie," Esme said to her.

"Ali where's your other half?" Rose teased.

"With your other halves, Bella, Rose and Mom," she said and we all laughed, quickly covering our mouths so we didn't wake Amelia.

Alice went to the living room to get the guys. They all came trooping in, chattering about who won the last goal. We all sat down to a lovely, hopefully quiet meal of Macaroni and Cheese.

"So, Alice, Jasper, when's the wedding?" Edward said. They both looked down and blushed.

"Oh Edward, stop teasing them!" Carlisle said putting his arm around his only daughter.

"How's it going though guys?" Edward asked.

"Obviously well, seeing as they're both glowing and visibly in love," Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Em!" Alice said.

"Alright, alright, keep your locks on!" he said, making us all laugh. We finished our meal, and thankfully, the princess stayed asleep.

"So Rose, Emmett, Amelia's got her check up at the doctors tomorrow right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah Dad, she does. I'll go with her, and Rose, but we want Bella and Edward to come too. I'd love for everyone to come, but we kind of can't all troop there," Emmett said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Emmett," Esme agreed.

"There's this thing in town tomorrow, Jazz and I want to go, so we were wondering if you guys wanted to come, Mom, Dad?" Alice asked.

"I've gotta be at work sugar, sorry," Carlisle said.

"I've got to stay at home too Alice, but you and Jasper can go straight from school. Edward, will you be able to go with Emmett and Rose tomorrow? Don't you have work?" Esme said.

"Yeah, what time's the appointment, I don't get back till 8 tomorrow," Edward asked.

"Oh, you normally get back at 6, so we made it for 6:30, but it's okay, Bella will come, won't you?" Rose said.

"Yeah, sure thing guys!" I said, happy to be wanted.

After we ate, Carlisle and Esme went to bed, along with Rosalie, and Emmett was sat with us on the sofa. Alice, Jasper and I were watching Life As We Know It, which was one of Alice's favourites. Amelia was still asleep in her car seat so we didn't want to move her. Emmett was starting to get drowsy on the sofa.

"Emmett, go to sleep upstairs, we'll deal with Amelia. Seriously, you're not going to get any sleep from now on anyway, so make the most of it," Jasper said.

"Thanks pal, I'm so tired," he said, getting up and going upstairs.

We watched until the end of the film, then switched to watching Titanic. Suddenly Amelia started crying. Alice lifted her up and rocked her, but she didn't calm down. She passed the baby to Jasper, who did the same, singing to her, but she still didn't calm down. I took her and walked her around but she still didn't stop crying. She was getting hot and agitated now, so I passed her back to Jasper. Alice got her blankets and I picked up the carry cot. Alice opened the front door and we went and stood outside in the cooling air. Jasper shushed and hummed her to sleep. Alice reckoned she needed feeding, so she ran and got a bottle. Jasper put the baby in the car seat. He put the car seat on the car and rocked it. Alice came back out with the milk, and we tried to feed her. It took a few attempts, but she finally slurped at it and drank about 2 and a half ounces. Jasper took the car seat back inside, and we went upstairs. I thought Alice and Jasper might want to be alone tonight, so I took the car seat off Jasper and took Amelia to my own room. I took her out of the seat and put the seat on the floor. I laid her down on my bed. The air con was on in my room, so I opened her blankets off so she could cool down. She looked so magical and innocent, deep in her world.


	21. A Step Forward

**A/N- Finally, a bit of Edward and Bella time! Just to pre-warn, there is a bit of smut coming up, but it's not too heavy. I wouldn't recommend reading if you're under 14 or if you don't like details. Please message me opinions on this chapter because I'm really unsure about writing this type of material! Thank you so much, I would really appreciate comments and opinions as well as improvements! Love you guys!**

I picked her up and took her to Emmett and Rose's room, put her in her crib and went back to my room. The light was on.

"Edward? Why are you awake?" I said, stripping to my underwear and pulling one of his comfy t-shirts on.

"I can't go to sleep without talking to you can I?" he said smiling sweetly and sitting up. I went to sit on his lap and he leaned in to kiss me.

"You're so beautiful Bella, you don't know how lucky I am to have you."

"Aww, thanks Edward. I love you. Can I talk to you about something?" I said, now a little nervous.

"Yes, you can babe. Never hesitate to talk to me." he said, his expression now intense.

"Well, I want us to try and move further in our physical relationship. I think I'm ready now."

"Babe, I want you to be 100% sure, no rushing into anything. I'll always wait. I'm fine with us waiting, it will be better when we actually do."

"I know Edward, but I am ready, I promise."

**A/N- Remember, this story is rated M, and I don't mean to cause anyone any offence by writing intimate scenarios that I do plan on occasionally doing. Please skip parts if it makes you feel more comfortable. Thanks**

He leaned in to kiss me, and I turned and straddled him, my legs wrapped tightly around his hips. His hands were gently cupping my bum, occasionally rubbing my back. My arms were around his neck and my fingers entwined in his hair. Our kissing became more and more passionate, my hands now moving all over his top half. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. I smiled at him to show I trusted him in whatever he was going to do next. He leaned in and gently out his lips to my neck, and I smiled. I held him closer as he started gently sucking and licking my neck. I loved the way it felt. He kissed further and further down, his hands now firmly on my back. He looked up to check for permission again and I smiled at him again, stroking his hair.

He brought his hands round and held the hem of my t-shirt. He looked a bit unsure so I grabbed his arms and pulled my shirt over my head. I felt myself heat up and blush, and Edward didn't look at my chest. He brought his hands up to caress my cheeks. He looked down at my chest, slightly flushed. This was the first time he'd seen me properly topless.

"Bella. Baby. You are perfect. You're so beautiful!" he said to me, making me smile. He brought his hands to my arms and slowly closer to my chest. He looked into my eyes this time to make sure. I nodded and smiled, no longer uncomfortable. He touched me lightly, trailing his fingers over my breasts. He leaned in, still touching me, and kissed me passionately.

"Did you want to see anything on me baby? I belong to you, you can do what you want to me," he said.

"Um, I think I just want to see it, I don't want to touch it yet. I've never seen any before, so its all new for me," I said, blushing again. He smiled and nodded at me. I climbed off him and he laid back.

"Babe, do it at your own pace," he said.

I trailed my fingers slowly down his firm abs, to the waistband of his boxers. I pulled them down slightly, and he lifted himself up a little so I could pull them down more. I did, leaving them just so they were covering him. He sat up a little to caress my face and kiss me, then smiling reassuringly and nodding at me.

I pulled his pants down the rest of the way and looked at what I'd just uncovered. It was astonishing. I never imagined it to be like it was. It was strangely beautiful. It was erect, about 9 inches up and I immediately felt turned on, and I just wanted to lean over and touch it.

"It's...beautiful Edward," I stammered.

"Thank you babe," he chuckled.

I couldn't help it, but I leaned over and ran my fingers over it, very lightly, only just touching it. It felt hard and soft at the same time, kind of like skin, kind of not. I liked it. I knew I told Edward I didn't want to do this, but I was finding it hard to stop myself. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me, observing my reactions. I touched it again, this time applying a little more pressure as I ran my fingers up and down it. He winced, and groaned a little and it made me feel good.

"Bella, baby, that feels divine," he whispered. I loved the way Edward made me feel, so sure and confident.


	22. Emmett, Edward And Amelia

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. It was a hot day. I had to go with Emmett and Rosalie to get Mia's check up done at the doctors. I went for a shower, and dried and straightened my hair. I did my make up, just using a little powder, blusher and mascara. I dressed in my white bra and panty set and denim cut offs. I pulled on a tight, clingy USA flag top, because it was my favourite top. I went back into my bedroom and Emmett and Edward were both sat on the bed in boxers, Amelia wailing between them. They both looked stressed and tensed.

"Bella! Finally! Help, please!" Emmett said.

"Sure, I'm coming," I said. I went to them and sat in front of them, lifting Amelia close to my chest. I hummed and rocked her till she calmed down, and then passed her to Edward. Emmett had fallen asleep against the backboard. I got the car seat that was still in my room from yesterday night and brought it over. Edward put the baby in there and lifted it up. He whispered to me

"Follow me babe."

He went out of the room, down the stairs into the empty, dim living room and put the seat on the sofa.

"Babe, I'll be right back, I just need to go shower and get dressed," he said, kissing my lips. He came back down two seconds later:

"Baby, by the way, you look stunning," he said, then ran back upstairs. I loved him so much.

I took the car seat into the kitchen and put it on a chair.

"Morning Jasper, Alice, Esme," I said to everyone.

"Hey Bella," Alice and Jasper said.

"Morning darling," Esme said. I went over to sit with Alice and Jasper, who were ready for school, just eating toast. Alice was dressed in a denim sleeveless shirt and black leggings. She had straightened her hair so it fell a couple of inches above her bum and was wearing a light coat of mascara and a little blusher. She looked fabulous. Jasper was wearing a faded brown jumper and skinny jeans. They both looked great. Esme was wearing jean capris and a white blouse with a denim waist band.

"How come you've got Mia?" Alice asked.

"Well when I went into my bedroom after getting ready this morning, Emmett and Edward were trying to calm her because Rose was probably asleep in their room. They couldn't calm her, so I put her to sleep and brought her down here because Emmett fell asleep on my bed while I was calming her. Edward wasn't dressed yet, so he went to get ready, he should be down in a minute or so," I said.

"Oh right, our little princess already has everyone wrapped around her finger," Esme said.

"She sure does," I said.

Edward came down for breakfast, just after Alice and Jasper had left. He was dressed in a deep crimson shirt and black tie with a black blazer and matching pants. He looked gorgeous. He came and sat next to me smelling of cologne. He winked at me before grabbing a piece of toast, kissing his mom on the cheek and walking out. I loved how cheeky he could be. Rosalie came down, just as Edward was leaving, dressed in leggings and a long, baggy t-shirt that masked her baby weight. She looked really good. She had put on some eyeliner and looked really happy.

"Morning guys. Sorry for this morning Bella, I didn't even realise what had happened. Emmett should have woken me up! Wait till he comes down! He shouldn't just come into you guys' room like that!" she said.

"Rose, calm it chick. It's fine, I was awake anyway! Don't worry, you deserve some rest," I told her. Emmett creeped through the door, up to Rose and hugged her from behind. He was dressed in a navy polo shirt and brown chinos.

"Aaargh!" she screamed when she felt him hug her. She saw that it was him and smacked his bum. They were so cute.

"Am I forgiven? For whatever I did wrong this morning?" he said, batting his eyelashes.

"Of course babe, I love you," she said kissing his lips. Amelia, disturbed by the sound, woke up and began crying, throwing her arms and legs in the air, seeming really agitated. Emmett went over and put the hood and handle of the car seat down. He took Amelia out and placed her in Rosalie's arms. Rose whispered and hummed to the baby, until she calmed down.


	23. Rose And I

The mother and daughter connection was incredible. Rose was brilliant with Amelia. Rose took Amelia upstairs to get her dressed fed and changed. Emmett had to go to work from tomorrow so he wanted to make the most of the time he had with us. We all went into the living room together and Esme went on the computer to write her story.

"Bella!" Rose called from upstairs. I looked at Emmett and then went upstairs. Rosalie was sat trying to feed Amelia.

"Bella, Amelia won't latch on. She hasn't been fed since about 3 this morning, she must be hungry, but she can't seem to get anything," Rose said, really tensed.

"Rose, you have to calm down, or she's not going to get any milk," I said, picking Amelia up from Rose's lap. She breathed deeply and just sat for a few seconds.

"Do you want to try again?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, alright," she said, taking Amelia into her lap.

She tried latching Amelia to her breast again, and thankfully Amelia started getting some milk. I smiled at Rose and stroked Amelia's head before leaving them to it and coming back downstairs. When I went to the living room I saw a note under my phone. It read 'Just gone shopping with Mom, be back in a bit. Ring us if you need us. Love Emmett xx' I texted him saying I got the note and then went to find Rose and Mia. Rose was upstairs, walking round her room holding Mia.

"Alright baby girl, calm down. Mommy loves you huh?" she was murmuring to Mia.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Hey, come in Bella," she said.

"Emmett and Esme have gone shopping. Did you want to hang out for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that actually."

"Cool, so how are you and Emmett coping emotionally with having the baby and everything?"

"It's a real whirlwind for us to be honest Bella. There have been a couple of times that we've had disagreements, but nothing significant. Like I was a bit annoyed at him this morning, just minor everyday things like that. But I want my Mia to grow up seeing nothing but love between her parents. Overall though, Emmett is a great daddy to her. He's always fine to hold her or help me out with her. In fact I'm finding this so easy compared to some of my friends, because I have you all here for me. I can't express how grateful I am to everyone for their help. Being a mom is definitely a new experience if nothing else."

"You're coping so well though girlie. Maybe when Amelia gets a little older, you should start taking her to baby clubs and meeting friends, it might make your life a bit more familiar again. How are you feeling in yourself though?" I asked her.

"I'm actually really good. Everything's starting to settle down bleeding wise, and you're right, some of my baby fat has started to sink. I'm glad about that. I'm going to start going to my dance classes from Monday, and I'll need someone to babysit. I trust you Bella, would you mind looking after Mia for me for a few hours?"

"Yeah, sure Rose, I'd love to if it makes you happy," I told her, looking forward to it.

"Bella, can I see that picture you put on Facebook of Emmett and Mia? My friend Carly texted me about it.

"Yeah, sure. I hope you don't mind?" I asked.

"Bella. She's as your baby as mine. You can do what you want girl!" she said, making me smile. I loved Rose, she was just like a little sister to me.

"Hey Rosalie! We should make a photo and video album for Amelia when she grows up! That'd be cool wouldn't it?" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Let's start now," she said, taking my phone. I held Amelia and Rose snapped a couple of shots. Then we swapped and I took some of the mother and her babe. Then we took solo shots of Amelia, then tried to take one of the three of us together. We'd have to do the rest tonight, when everyone got back. I loved being able to spend this time with Rose. I didn't get alone time very often with her anymore, after she had a baby. Before the birth, in the first several months of her pregnancy, she used to feel lonely when Emmett went to work, so she'd spend a lot of time with us. We got close then. We'd spend a lot of the day together, just talking and laughing, sometimes going out. We were like best friends.


	24. Amelia's First Check Up

"Bella, I'm loving this time we're getting together, we should have alone time more often. We're just like best friends!" she said, just saying what I was thinking.

"Yeah. I know right. It would be great to do that. It's just been so busy recently hasn't it?" I said. We heard the door open, and someone come up the stairs.

"Rose, Bella?" we heard Emmett's voice.

"Em! In our room babe," Rose called back. He came upstairs and gave me a hug, and went to kiss Rose's lips. He took Amelia off the bed and cuddled her.

"Babe, it's time to get ready for our baby's check up," he told her.

"Alright, I'll go get ready. Bella, keep an eye on these two will you babe?" she said to me, getting up and winking at us. She went into her walk in closet, to her bathroom. Emmett put the baby on the bed, and we both cooed and shook rattles at her, trying to keep her happy until Rose came back. She came back wearing jean shorts and flowy purple tank, again, looking really good.

"Rose, you look so sexy girl," I said, winking.

"Yeah, Bella's right, you do look sexy babe," Emmett said to Rose, winking at me. Rose lightly curled her hair, fluffing it up a little. I was already ready, as was Emmett. Emmett held Amelia while Rose and I packed Amelia's changing bag with diapers, wipes, spare clothes, toys and blankets. Emmett gave the baby to me and took the bag, and we went downstairs.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, she dropped me off and went to the library for a bit," he told me. I put Amelia in her cot and took the car seat to the car. Rose sat at the back with Amelia and I sat next to her, Emmett alone in the front. We hadn't had chance to change Amelia yet, so we would do that after her check up. She was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt and blue hoodie at the moment, but it was almost her sleep time so we wanted to put her in something more comfortable. Emmett parked at the hospital. Emmett and I went to the trunk to get out the stroller and her bag. Emmett had a little difficulty opening the stroller, and eventually managed it. I put the bag on and make sure everything was locked into place. Emmett brought the car seat out and latched it onto the pram into place. We checked everything was proper, and then Emmett pushed the stroller, Rose and I following behind. Within a few steps, Amelia started crying. Emmett lifted her up and carried her, and I pushed the stroller. When we got to the hospital, we queued up at the 'Paediatrics Unit' reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the attendant asked.

"We have an appointment for Rose Ellis and Amelia Isabella Cullen." Emmett told her.

"Yes, you do. Please take a seat in the waiting area down the hallway, someone should be with you fairly soon," she told us.

"Thank you." I said. We walked down to the waiting room and sat down together. We put Mia in the stroller, taking a few blankets off to try and give her some air. She was getting a little sleepy in the cool air of the air conditioning.

"Amelia Isabella Cullen and Rosalie Ellis?" a man called from one of the consulting cubicles.

"Here." Rose said. Emmett pushed the stroller, and we walked towards the man.

"Good evening. I'm Dr Stunton. I understand this is a routine check up for the new born and her mother, there is nothing exceptional to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes. Amelia was very ill in the hospital, but she was discharged as a normal patient with no special needs," Emmett informed the doctor.

"Okay, first we'll need to weigh the baby and check her physically. Then the mother. After that you have an opportunity to ask me anything you wish to and we'll discuss any concerns you may have, alright?" he said.

"Yes, thank you," Rose said.

"Okay, can we please undress the baby?" he said. Rose took Amelia to the changing mat at the back of the office and undressed her. We went over to the scales, and passed her to the doctor. He placed her in the scales and waited till the measurement settled.

"9 and a half pounds. That's very good, considering the weight she was born at. She's progressing very well. Let me just examine her, and then you can take her. He checked her all over, her pulse, breathing, body. He passed her to me, so he could examine and talk to Rose. I went over and changed Amelia into a sleep suit.


	25. Please Don't Argue

"Bella, I'm loving this time we're getting together, we should have alone time more often. We're just like best friends!" she said, just saying what I was thinking.

"Yeah. I know right. It would be great to do that. It's just been so busy recently hasn't it?" I said. We heard the door open, and someone come up the stairs.

"Rose, Bella?" we heard Emmett's voice.

"Em! In our room babe," Rose called back. He came upstairs and gave me a hug, and went to kiss Rose's lips. He took Amelia off the bed and cuddled her.

"Babe, it's time to get ready for our baby's check up," he told her.

"Alright, I'll go get ready. Bella, keep an eye on these two will you babe?" she said to me, getting up and winking at us. She went into her walk in closet, to her bathroom. Emmett put the baby on the bed, and we both cooed and shook rattles at her, trying to keep her happy until Rose came back. She came back wearing jean shorts and flowy purple tank, again, looking really good.

"Rose, you look so sexy girl," I said, winking.

"Yeah, Bella's right, you do look sexy babe," Emmett said to Rose, winking at me. Rose lightly curled her hair, fluffing it up a little. I was already ready, as was Emmett. Emmett held Amelia while Rose and I packed Amelia's changing bag with diapers, wipes, spare clothes, toys and blankets. Emmett gave the baby to me and took the bag, and we went downstairs.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, she dropped me off and went to the library for a bit," he told me. I put Amelia in her cot and took the car seat to the car. Rose sat at the back with Amelia and I sat next to her, Emmett alone in the front. We hadn't had chance to change Amelia yet, so we would do that after her check up. She was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt and blue hoodie at the moment, but it was almost her sleep time so we wanted to put her in something more comfortable. Emmett parked at the hospital. Emmett and I went to the trunk to get out the stroller and her bag. Emmett had a little difficulty opening the stroller, and eventually managed it. I put the bag on and make sure everything was locked into place. Emmett brought the car seat out and latched it onto the pram into place. We checked everything was proper, and then Emmett pushed the stroller, Rose and I following behind. Within a few steps, Amelia started crying. Emmett lifted her up and carried her, and I pushed the stroller. When we got to the hospital, we queued up at the 'Paediatrics Unit' reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the attendant asked.

"We have an appointment for Rose Ellis and Amelia Isabella Cullen." Emmett told her.

"Yes, you do. Please take a seat in the waiting area down the hallway, someone should be with you fairly soon," she told us.

"Thank you." I said. We walked down to the waiting room and sat down together. We put Mia in the stroller, taking a few blankets off to try and give her some air. She was getting a little sleepy in the cool air of the air conditioning.

"Amelia Isabella Cullen and Rosalie Ellis?" a man called from one of the consulting cubicles.

"Here." Rose said. Emmett pushed the stroller, and we walked towards the man.

"Good evening. I'm Dr Stunton. I understand this is a routine check up for the new born and her mother, there is nothing exceptional to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes. Amelia was very ill in the hospital, but she was discharged as a normal patient with no special needs," Emmett informed the doctor.

"Okay, first we'll need to weigh the baby and check her physically. Then the mother. After that you have an opportunity to ask me anything you wish to and we'll discuss any concerns you may have, alright?" he said.

"Yes, thank you," Rose said.

"Okay, can we please undress the baby?" he said. Rose took Amelia to the changing mat at the back of the office and undressed her. We went over to the scales, and passed her to the doctor. He placed her in the scales and waited till the measurement settled.

"9 and a half pounds. That's very good, considering the weight she was born at. She's progressing very well. Let me just examine her, and then you can take her. He checked her all over, her pulse, breathing, body. He passed her to me, so he could examine and talk to Rose. I went over and changed Amelia into a sleep suit.


End file.
